


Eye of the Storm

by D_Willims



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Willims/pseuds/D_Willims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various one-shots/drabbles about the Spartoi.</p>
<p>Latest: <i>Thunder and Fire</i>. Together, they are two halves of a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Soul Eater_ universe.
> 
> **Characters:** Pot of Thunder, Pot of Fire  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Contains:** Violence  
>  **Summary:** Together, they are two halves of the storm.  
>  **Word Count:** 213

They're small. But when she speaks, her voice booms. The edges of it crackle with energy. For a moment, the very foundations of the earth shudder. "It's not over."

Confused, the enemy turns back. Looking anywhere but at them.

Quick as lightning, she's there. Her right fist scorches the enemy's stomach. Turn.

"I'm going to make you burn." His voice is ephemeral and dark like smoke. It sears the air.

Heat shimmers in the street, and he’s up and over. His left fist smashes down on the enemy's skull. Turn.

With a crash, she rides the enemy to the ground. Her right fist burns against the back of the enemy's neck. Turn.

A flash of white hot light fills the air, he's pulling the enemy to his feet. His left first pummels the enemy's ribs. Turn.

The wind howls, she follows. Her right fist smolders against the enemy's chest. When it's finally over, the body boils away and leaves only the corrupted soul.

He lets go of her and steps forward. Tongues of flame swallow the soul. It's his turn, after all.

She looks at Kilik. Blood stains the alley and Kilik's eyes are screwed shut, not actually asleep. Kilik is still breathing, though. An electric smile crosses her face and she calls Shinigami-sama.


End file.
